How Did the Five Arrive?
by DaughterofAthens
Summary: A short oneshot that goes along with my fanfiction, 'The Ones of Prophecy'. This is not required to be read to understand the story. This is just some background information on our five new heroes. Also, there may be some hints about future pairings in 'The Ones of Prophecy!


This is a quick oneshot depicting the events leading up to the lake incident (when the five arrive at CHB). This goes along with my fanfic 'The Ones of Prophecy'. No copyright infringement intended. Rick Riordan owns Camp Half-Blood. *An aerochamber is a device you attach to an inhaler to increase absorption rate.

* * *

David POV

All I learned from the failed plane flight was to never sit beside Adrian.

Luckily, boarding went off without a hitch. Adrian and I were sitting is seat 30a and 30b; Marcus and Fraya were behind us, and behind them, Alena with a sophisticated business woman. As we received our safety brief only Adrian paid extreme attention. She read the entire safety manual, fingering her inhaler nervously.

"Calm down, Adrian," I whispered reassuringly and pushed a few strands of her hair behind her ear.

"Don't you know there are hundreds of thousands of ways for plane's engine alone to fail?" she replied.

Fraya passed a note to me that was from Alena. It read, Poke Adrian for me. Tell her to stop being such a stress bunny.

I crumpled up the note and ignored what it said to do.

Fraya and Marcus were talking about what classes were going to take when we got back to our boarding school in Maine. Alena was chatting endlessly about her upcoming swim meet with the lady she was sitting by.

As we reached cruising altitude, I heard Adrian start to wheeze. "Are you okay?" I asked her.

"No. I think that an attack is coming on from the height change," she said through her aerochamber*.

"Can I do anything?"

"Not really," I rubbed her back while she tried to stop her lung spasms.

Fraya leaned forward and asked, "Is Adrian okay? I can get her some water, if she needs it."

"I think she's good," I replied.

After her asthma scare ended, Adrian took a small nap. I heard her start snoring in her cute way.

A blonde, cheery flight attendant came by with her cart of goodies. "Can I get you anything, dears?" the lady offered.

"Can I get water for her," I gestured to Adrian, "And for me as well?"

"Alright!" she passed me two water bottles. The attendant moved on quickly, her blue skirt swishing.

Suddenly, I heard Alena scream. Adrian jerked upwards, just waking. David and Fraya whirled around, searching for the disturbance. I paled, because something right of my book, "Greek Mythology~ The Complete Guide", was sitting next to Alena. I racked my brain, frantically trying to label the creature.

"It's an empo… empio…." I couldn't pronounce the thing's name, so I tried once more, "It's an empousa!"

Alena didn't even respond to my insignificant piece of information. Instead, she stared white-faced at the being in front of her. I almost missed what came next. Alena reached down onto her lunch tray, picked up a spork and tried to impale the monster with it. Maybe the empousa was surprised at her daring, maybe she was just stunned Alena had thrown a plastic utensil at her and expected it to do damage. Whatever it was, she just stared down at where it had hit her.

I yanked on Adrian's arm, so she would get out of her seat, "We've got to get out of here!"

"How, we're thousands of feet in the air?!" she exclaimed.

"I've got an idea, but you're not going to like it," I pointed to the emergency exit.

"Oh no, no, no, no…" what little color she had left evacuated promptly.

I pulled her towards it, gesturing for Fraya and Marcus to join us along the way. When we reached it, I saw Alena had already realized where we were heading, and was fruitlessly trying to open the door.

"Let me try," Marcus yelled.

While Marcus grunted and grumbled, I looked around, wondering why all the rest of the passengers were still sleeping, or, if they were awake, paying no attention at all.

Suddenly, I felt the air pressure change in the cabin. Marcus and Fraya together had managed to open the door! The empousa had recovered from her stupor though, so she began walking toward us, muttering unflattering comments about something to the effect of, 'demigods'. I saw Adrian stepping back in my peripheral vision, and I grabbed her hand. The last thing I saw before making an unplanned skydive was a passenger staring at me with an expression that read, 'Are you nuts, kid?'.

The fall seemed to last forever. Adrian was unconscious, maybe from the fear, perhaps her notorious asthma had struck again. Marcus was trying to comfort Fraya, though I doubted she could hear him over the whistling of the wind. Alena was smiling crazily, as if she was enjoying plummeting towards death.

I looked down, trying to see if our landing would be survivable. All I saw was a lake. I remembered that I had read somewhere that if you fall from high enough, water will take on the solidity of cement. I sincerely hoped that was a lie. Before I even felt the impact, I took note of the cold. I suppressed what would have surely been an undignified shriek and began treading water. To my right I heard Fraya paddle to the surface and begin gasping, her red curls limp against her head.

Behind me, I heard Alena pop up and shout, "We are sooooooo doing that again!"

Marcus appeared beside her and they attempted to high five.

I began searching the lake for Adrian, remembering she had been passed out. Then, I heard a lot of splashing from the east. I spun towards it, and saw Adrian struggling to keep her head above water.I supported her, silently thanking my mother for forcing me to attend lifeguard classes.

"Thanks David," she whispered

"Don't mention it," I replied as some kid swam out to bring us to shore.


End file.
